First Impressions
by turbo denali
Summary: She is a living legend. Strong, powerful, and beautiful. He doesn't know her, but he wants to. Deep down, he suspects that he has to. Because who doesn't love a hero? Spoilers for episode 10. You've been warned.


**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra _still does not belong to me. It's all Nickelodeon's. I'm just taking the characters out for a playdate.

**Author's Note: **This fic contains spoilers up through episode 10. So if you haven't yet seen it and/or have a huge problem with spoilers, you'd best back off and find something else to read.

Also, i strongly suspect my characterization of young General Iroh may be a bit off since we know almost nothing about him. I am therefore exercising extreme artistic license and do not regret it. Still with me? Good.

Now then, let's roll…

* * *

When he sees her for the first time, she's battered and bruised and barely able to stand on her own two feet. But she did stand and she looks him straight in the eye. He noted with some disappointment that she's difficult to read. Her gaze was confident, quick to give him a once-over, and he imagined she's assessing him even though her expression betrayed nothing but flicker of exhaustion.

Iroh wasn't sure exactly why he's disappointed. After all, she had quite the reputation for being the strong, silent type- a reputation that reached even the gossip-filled halls of the Firelord's palace. Still, perhaps a part of him was hoping to find more than just a great warrior and brave leader. She's beautiful, but that was to be expected, of course. Legends are always strong and beautiful.

A cold winter wind picks up, nips at his exposed face, and he realizes that he's been staring. He relaxed and turns to survey his surroundings. An Equalist lay nearby, silent and unmoving after Iroh arrived and sent him flying through the air with a precise strike. Three more were scattered nearby and he'd reached the city square just in time to see her take out the last of them. She'd made it look easy.

He watched water trickle from the cracked fountain in the center of the square as the remains of a Satomobile burned slowly on the other side. A snowflake passed his face then another, and another, and another… until a soft snowfall began, promising to blanket the shattered stone under his feet. He found the snow's peaceful drift disturbingly incongruous with the scene before him.

The sound of pounding feet distracted him and he knew his own firebenders had caught up with him. He heard more footsteps coming from a nearby alley and looked up to see a young watertribe girl run into the square, followed closely by a trio he assumed were her friends.

"Lin! Lin, are you okay?"

Lin Bei Fong, the woman with the steely eyes and stronger reputation, suddenly cracked a smile and accepted a rib-crushing hug from the girl. "I'm fine. You can put me down now, Korra."

Iroh decided that was his cue. He strode forward, stopped at a respectable distance, and bowed.

"You must be Chief Bei Fong and Avatar Korra," he said, raising his head. "It is an honor to meet you. I am General Iroh and these men," he gestured behind him, "are with me."

Lin gave him a respectful nod and let the Avatar introduce her friends. Their names reached his ears and were automatically stored away, but his eyes and mind were still drawn to the prodigal metalbender before him. He didn't have much time to dwell on the distraction. Introductions were quickly over and it was time to return to the fight.

/

Later, when the dust had settled and the smoke dispersed, Iroh had a chance to appreciate his living legend. He learned that she lost her bending over a week ago. If what he had witnessed was any indication, however, her loss did not cripple her. She refused to be held down and continued to fight. Lin Bei Fong was nothing if not more than deserving of her reputation.

Iroh leaned casually against the boat's railing and listened to the creak of wood as he observed the Avatar and her companions. The young girl was clearly exhausted and the firebender boy had refused to leave her side from the moment they first stepped onto the ferry. The boy's earthbender brother and the strikingly pretty nonbender sat nearby. Lin, however, stood at a cautious distance and stared at the island ahead of them.

Shrugging to himself, he pushed off of the railing and moved to stand next to her. "Nice work out there today," he said. It wasn't the most clever or original thing he'd ever said, but he also wasn't expecting the nervous feeling that started low in his gut and spread upward.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and said stoically, "You weren't so bad yourself, kid."

Iroh blinked. Kid. She called him "kid." Suddenly, he was laughing and half of the boat's passengers warily eyed him, likely wondering if he had snapped or hit his head while fighting.

"Something funny?"

"I'm sorry," he gasped, struggling to bring himself under control. What was wrong with him? "It's just that only my mother and grandfather call me 'kid' these days. I wasn't really expecting it."

"Well, I _am_ old enough to be your mother." Lin placed a hand on her cocked hip and looked at him.

"I suppose that's true," said Iroh, feeling a little unsure. Something in the way she referenced her age had a slight ring of warning to it…

Iroh rubbed at a smudge on his wrist and spent the rest of the ride in silence.

/

"I'm old enough to be your mother."

The words ring in his ears and he grined unapologetically. "So you've said."

Lin wasn't much shorter than him, but she still had to tilt her head slightly to meet his eyes. Her words on the ferry _had_ been a warning. Luckily, Iroh was very good at ignoring warnings.

Their brief exchange on the ferry boat was nearly three weeks ago. The time since then had been a blur of meetings with officials and the occasional scuffle with remnants of the Equalists. He hadn't had much of a chance to strike up a personal conversation with her, but that didn't keep him from taking note of her every move whenever they were in the same room. She must have noticed- how could she not?- but it wasn't until earlier that morning that agreed to have lunch with him. Alone.

Iroh realized he was acting silly- a little like an eager polar bear dog. He found that he didn't much care.

Lunch was pleasant enough. Part of him knew that she was probably only humoring him and that she'd reject his advances. But that didn't stop him from reaching for her hand or from pulling her close.

Surprise flashed across her face and, surprisingly, she did not push him away. Iroh held on to the strong, rough hand in his own and briefly marveled at how small it was.

"Really, don't you have some young pretty thing to chase?" she asked.

Iroh thought he detected a hint of hope in her question, but he suspected his mind was playing tricks on him. "No," he said, suddenly feeling more confident than he expected. "Why go chasing after some 'young pretty thing' when you're right here?"

His lips found hers and he had the odd feeling that they had done this many times before. It was exciting and hungry and comforting all at once. He vaguely remembered something his grandfather once told him- that some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes.

Iroh pulled back hesitantly and opened his eyes. He saw his own feelings reflected back in her expression. It was a face normally so beautiful and stoic and intimidating that it would keep the rest of the world at bay. But over the past several weeks, he had learned to read happiness, worry, anger, frustration, sadness, and even fear. At that moment, she looked him straight in the eye and he realized that to him, she had become an open book.

Iroh found that he wasn't disappointed at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I realize this isn't the best thing i've ever written. Don't care. I managed to pound this out after dinner and now i'm ready to crawl over to my bed and pass out. This random story popped into my head this afternoon and i (stupidly) decided i wanted to write and post it before i went to bed. I know it's not anywhere close to what's likely to become canon, but i still think it's a cool "what if" kind of pairing. So yeah. Until next time…

Ciao, amigos.


End file.
